Steam
by p y r otechnic - - ROYAL
Summary: It was nearly a pity that they both weren't going to remember it in the morning.


**Title:** Steam

**Rating:** T

**Characters:** Juvia, Natsu, Gray (mentioned), Levy, Gajeel

**Pairing:** Navia, slight Gajlev

**Warning:**Crack pairing, implied sex, drinking

**Disclaimer:**Sorry, I can't draw if my life depended on it. Therefore I don't own Fairy Tail

**Author's Note:** I blame/dedicate this to Speeble. He's the one who gave me the idea for this. Also, I don't usually write Natsu. Like, at all. So if he's ooc, I blame the alcohol. Kay?

* * *

><p>She wasn't entirely sure how it happened. How she ended up up against the wall with her beloved Gray-sama's rival, how he was making her gasp in desire, feel warmth she had never expected from him. Part of Juvia chastised herself for allowing herself for being like this, and with Natsu of all people! What would Gray-sama think?<p>

"J-Juvia can't do this," she mumbled, attempting to push the dragonslayer off of her. "Gray-sama…."

"Fuck Gray," Natsu interrupted her, pinning her against the wall of his apartment. "Fuck him, and fuck everyone else." In between each word, he nipped at her neck, sharp teeth making her water body shift.

Juvia knew that she could get away, that she could shift entirely to liquid and move away from him. But, the part that scared her the most was, she didn't want to. Much as she was obsessed with Gray, she did need to feel wanted for once. Watching her ice mage from afar was one thing, but this… This, this was just what she needed right then.

It was nearly a pity that they both weren't going to remember it in the morning.

* * *

><p>It all started at the guild. Both had been drinking a lot, as was wont to happen at Fairy Tail. He had been drinking for the hell of it, she was to distract herself from the fact that the object of her affections had gone off on a mission. Somehow, they had ended up at a table together, drinking and watching the rest of the guild interrogate Gajeel and Levy about the state of their clothes and hair as they returned from the archives.<p>

As happy as Juvia was for her friend that he had finally opened up to someone else, Gajeel's newfound love only made her loneliness more apparent. Which only made her drink more, something even the dense flame dragonslayer noticed. "Oi, Juvia, you ok?" Natsu asked, waving his hand in front of her face.

"Hmm? Oh, Juvia is alright Natsu-san." The water mage gave him a shaky smile, but it didn't work. Grabbing her arm in his usual rough manner, so unlike Gray-sama's, he pulled her up.

"You smell like Cana does, don't lie to me." She stood, then wobbled. "Come on, Lucy'll kill me if I leave ya here." With those words, he started dragging her out of the guild, more hindered than helped by the blue-haired woman's lack of motor control. It was now that she noticed how much her head was pounding, and how she really couldn't think straight. Maybe she did need to get back to her place. … Once she remembered where that was.

Of course, that's the question Natsu asked her as they headed down the street outside of the guild. "Juvia… Juvia doesn't remember right now," she admitted, leaning against the male. "Juvia can't think right now…"

A sane person would have gone back to ask someone else. Then again, even when dead sober, Natsu would never be considered sane. And right now he was pretty drunk himself. So, instead, he came up with his own solution. "Oh well, you can't stay there. Come on." And he started heading off again. "You can sleep at my place, I'll just crash at Lucy's."

A slight smile appeared on the water mage's lips, and she nodded. "Natsu-san is very nice, even if he is Gray-sama's rival."

"Heh, I'm better than Gray, that's obvious." Not the right thing to say, especially to her.

"Juvia must disagree. No one is better than Gray-sama."

She could _hear_ Natsu frown at that. Or was that his scoff? Juvia wasn't sure. "Well, I am. I'm better at everything." He lead the way up to a house that Juvia thought was very nice and wouldn't have expected him to live in. "C'mon, let's get you inside."

Shooting him a glare, though her inebriated status quenched the power of it, the blue-haired woman stalked in. "Natsu-san is nice, but he is not better than Gray-sama. _No one_ is better than Gray-sama."

If she had been able to think clearly, Juvia probably wouldn't have said this to someone was kind enough to open his home to her. But the words were out, and she wasn't about to take them back. Nor was she about to take back what she said next.

"Gray-sama can do anything better than Natsu-san. He is a better fighter, and lover, than Natsu-san."

Not that she knew, but her daydreams had given her enough fuel for that belief. And that was enough, right?

Not for Natsu, it seemed, as he grabbed her arm and pulled her closer. "That a challenge?" he growled, so close she didn't need the enhanced senses of a dragonslayer to smell the alcohol on his breath.

Or was it on her breath? And why was she moving even closer? "Maybe Juvia needs proof."

"I'll give you proof."

* * *

><p>Ok, maybe that was what got her in her current position. But, for now, she wasn't going to think, instead act. After all, some pleasure wasn't entirely wrong, right? Her heart still belonged to the ice mage, the dragonslayer was merely… releasing tension. As was she.<p>

That was all there was to this. Nothing more, nothing less.


End file.
